Tout le monde aime Kurama
by kaneda26
Summary: One shot complètement débile. Vous êtes prévenu! Pas de résumé parce que le titre dit toute l'histoire!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi, hétéro

Couple : Heu…..

Disclamer : Non, sont pas à moi !

Titre : Tout le monde aime Kurama !

Note : Je préviens, c'est un one shot complètement débile ! Mais bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien de l'écrire ! J'ai hésité à le poster mais un ami m'a dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter… (donc, prenez-vous en à lui, je dénie toute responsabilité !)

**Tout le monde aime Kurama !**

Shiori était inquiète. Les résultats des tests de Shunichi venait d'arriver dans la matinée et… Il avait presque toutes les matières à rattraper !

Que s'était-il passé ? Son fils était d'habitude si sérieux, si travailleur. Ce n'était pas tant pour ses études qu'elle se faisait du souci que pour lui-même.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour que Shunichi se laisse aller de la sorte. Et elle n'avait rien vu. Elle se sentait un peu coupable. Et en même temps complètement désemparé.

Comment agir avec un garçon qui a toujours été si gentil, si obéissant et finalement si secret ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Une peine de cœur ? Des problèmes à l'école ?

Elle ne savait pas du tout.

« Je suis rentré. Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour, mon grand. »

Kurama regarda la feuille dépliée sur la table. Et eut une mine toute penaude.

« Je suis désolé, m'man. Je vais essayer de faire mieux.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, mon chéri ?

-Hein ? Oui… C'est juste que je n'ai pas assez révisé… Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Une fois son fils dans sa chambre, Shiori n'était pas plus rassurée. Elle décida de téléphoner discrètement à un des amis de son fils. Peut-être qu'il aurait une explication.

-----

Ils étaient tous réunis. Hormis Kurama.

« C'est quoi le truc ? Pourquoi on est là ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Shiori se fait du mouron. Kurama a raté tous ses exams.

-Kurama ? Notre Kurama ? Sérieux?

-Ouais. »

Il y eut un gros silence.

« Elle est inquiète. Y'a quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose ? »

Gros silence. Puis…

Botan leva la main :

« Heu… En fait, c'est juste que… Ben, que… Que c'est la période des amours pour les yohkos. Et euh, enfin… Ben, j'me suis proposée pour…

-Proposer ? demanda Yusuke.

-Bon, ça va. C'est juste que j'en ai profité ! Il est si beau ! Mais bon, c'est pas de ma faute, je ne vais le voir que le lundi et le jeudi soir ! Alors, je ne l'empêches pas de travailler !

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il voulait pas que je vienne la dernière… » Yusuke posa ses deux mains sur sa grande bouche.

-Que tu quoi ?

-Ben, le mardi et le vendredi… c'est mes jours…, avoue Yusuke. »

Enorme silence. Et Kuwabara qui commence à se bidonner dans son coin.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute non plus ! Ca lui laisse du temps ! Faut pas déconner ! Il doit y avoir une autre raison. »

Hiei pousse un soupir.

« Le mercredi et le samedi, c'est moi.

-QUOI ! » Tous à l'unisson, les yeux braqués sur le petit jaganshi.

« Quoi « quoi » ? Pour Urameshi, personne dit rien mais moi… »

Kuwabara se marre de plus en plus.

« N'empêches que ça lui laisse le dimanche, fait Yusuke. »

Silence intergalactique… Puis une voix toute timide qui s'élève.

« Heu… Le dimanche, heu, en fait, il est aussi un peu occupé… heu… avec moi. »

Kuwabara ne se marre plus du tout. Il regarde Yukina avec effarement.

Le regard de Hiei est noir.

« Je vais le tuer, pense t-il. Je le saute d'abord et après je le tue ! »

« Bon, si je comprends bien, on est tous responsable, conclut Yusuke.

-Apparemment, fait Botan.

-Hn.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demande Yukina.

-Moi, c'est pas mon problème ! dit Kuwabara. »

Il est encore sous le choc et il regarde la fille des glaces avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Y'a qu'à attendre que la saison des amours soit finie, dit Yusuke.

-Heu… Selon mes sources, fait Botan. La saison des amours chez les yohkos dure au minimum dix ans… »

Silence rêveur.

« Dix ans ! pense Yusuke. Ca fait combien de nuits ça ? Avec deux nuits par semaine et… »

« Avec trois à quatre fois dans la même nuit, compte Botan intérieurement. Ca fait… Ca fait… Ca fait… »

« Je vais enfermer Kurama pour les dix prochaines années, songe Hiei. J'aime pas partager. »

« Pourquoi j'ai qu'un jour moi ? C'est pas juste ! pense Yukina. »

« Vous pensez à quoi là ? demande Kuwabara.

-A RIEN !

-Vous avez des drôles de têtes quand vous pensez à rien… »

Soudain, un sourire éclaire le visage de Yusuke.

« J'ai une idée ! s'écrie t-il. »

Personne ne fait attention.

« Hé ! J'ai dit que j'avais une idée !

-C'est pour ça qu'on fait semblant d'avoir rien entendu, répond Hiei.

-Non, c'est une bonne idée. Je vous explique. On lui fait du chantage. S'il ne révise pas, hop , pas de sexe. »

Tous tirent une tronche d'enterrement.

« J'ai pas dit abstinence totale non plus. Je dis juste qu'il doit travailler un peu avant d'avoir ce qu'il veut.

-La carotte et le bâton en quelque sorte, résuma Botan.

-Tout à fait. Il ne reste plus qu'à se répartir les matières à travailler ! »

-----

Deux mois plus tard, ils entrent discrètement dans la cour du lycée de Kurama.

Sur le panneau d'affichage, les résultats sont placardés et tous les regardent avec attention. Sauf Hiei qui pionce dans un arbre pas loin.

« Hé ! J'avais dit que ça marcherais ! Il a 96 sur 100 en maths ! Et c'est grâce à moi ! s'exclame Yusuke. »

Ils regardent les notes une par une. Et tout à coup.

« Mais c'est quoi cette taule en histoire ? 2 sur 100. Même moi, j'aurais fait mieux… Et 4 sur 100 en anglais. »

Ils se regardent.

« C'est qui qui était chargé de l'histoire et de l'anglais ? demande Yusuke. »

Botan secoue la tête.

« C'est pas moi.

-Moi non plus, ajoute Yukina. »

Silence.

« Hiei ! »

Silence.

« Hiei ! »

Re-silence.

« Peuvent pas se taire, pense Hiei dans son arbre. J'allais pas perdre mes deux nuits par semaine avec leurs conneries ! Je partage déjà, faut pas pousser non plus ! »

**Fin.**

J'avais prévenu que c'était complètement débile ! Mais bon, ça me fait marrer et comme j'ai pas beaucoup de raisons de rire en ce moment, et ben j'en profite.

Et comme ma prochaine fic avance toujours pas, en attendant, je m'amuse.

Sinon, comme la graphie du nom humain de Kurama est assez fluctuante, je sais jamais lequel utiliser donc bon j'ai choisi Minamino Shunichi. Si quelqu'un a des infos à ce sujet, ce serait sympa de me le dire.

Vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour me dire à quel point c'est débile !

Voilà, à plus…

k26 : Tiens, je m'attendais à des représailles mais y'a personne…

Kurama (rampe…) : Je suis là…

k26 : Salut ! T'as pas l'air en forme, dis-moi.

Kurama (rampe toujours…) : La faute à qui, à ton avis ? Y m'ont tous sauté dessus, j'suis naze. Pourquoi moi ?

k26 : Heu… Parce que c'est drôle !

Kurama : Ce n'est pas drôle du tout… J'en peux plus…

Hiei : Ah, trouvé ! (ramasse Kurama)

k26 : Tu fais quoi, là ?

Hiei : Ben, on est mercredi, c'est mon tour.

k26 : On est mardi !

Hiei : T'es sur ?

Yusuke : Ouais, c'est MON tour ! (chope Kurama).

Kurama : Pitié ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Au secours !

Kuwabara : Je suis là, c'est moi le sauveur !

Kurama : NOONNN ! PAS LUUUIIIII !

k26 : Non, c'est vrai, pas toi.

Kuwabara : Pourquoi ?

k26 : Euh, parce que t'as la vaisselle et le ménage à faire ! Et pendant que tu y seras, tu répareras la bagnole, elle fait un drôle de bruit. (Je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer Kuwa avec Kurama, c'est une impossibilité physique, mon cerveau ne veut pas !)

Hiei : A moi !

Yusuke : Non, à moi !

Hiei : Je vais te buter !

Yusuke : Essaie pour voir !

k26 : Hé ! Y'a votre kitsuné qui se sauve !

Au loin, j'entends des bruits de pas rapides.

Et des cris :

Kurama (en forme yohko !) : Lachez-moi bande de pervers !

Yusuke (empêtré dans des ronces) : Mais ça pique ces saloperies !

Hiei (version enfantine) : Kura-chan, y m'a fait mal ! Bouhouhouuu…

Kurama (mode normal) : Oh pardon trésor.

Hiei (version sadique) : Je t'ai eu…

Yusuke : Hé ! T'as pas le droit ! C'est mon jour ! Saletés de ronces ! Aie !

Hiei : T'as pas une plante pour le faire taire ?

Kurama : Suffit de demander !

Yusuke : Hé ! Non ! Mumph… Mmmm…

Ahh, enfin un peu de calme…

A plus…


End file.
